An Error Was Encountered
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: While downloading data on the tagteam tournament, a shy Kenny meets a rather mischievous Coach Barthez... and the download is slow. Do they have more in common than just laptops? They've got time to find out.. Oneshot.


Wow, DM actually posted something? Something new? Amazing. And I'm TRYING, really, trying to get back into "Flicker of Radiance" and "Secret Love, Hidden Truth"... but it's not working out right now. I'm starting to fear that if more Beyblade-style inspiration comes along, it will be in the form of new stories.. But as always, if you can, bear with me--we'll see what comes in the future.

As always, I LOVE Barthez, and I love "crack pairings" (as if you couldn't tell from my other fics) so I introduce to you the Barthez/Kenny fic. Yes, you heard that correctly. This fic takes place during the episode "When in Rome, Let it Rip!", so if you've seen that one, this should be somewhat familiar.

So for now, please enjoy "An Error Was Encountered", my tiny offering to the world at this moment. And yes, it's a oneshot. So don't beg for more chapters.. I'm evil. (sidenote: if you read this when it was up on my webspace under a different title, then rejoice, I finally thought of something halfway decent to name it!)

-DM

* * *

"Nevermind him, Hilary, let's check the tube..." I said, leading the enraged girl away from Daichi, the source of her anger.

"Fine," she grumbled, allowing me to walk her over to the TV.

"Great! Just in time for the sports," I spoke while flicking on the TV, "I can't wait to see what's up next for the tournament."

The announcer calmly read off the draw for the next round. The BBA Revolution was pitted against the Blitzkrieg Boys, which, of course, caused Tyson to rant something about Kai and run from the room. Hilary swore that one day, his head would explode. I agreed.

Turning my attention back to the TV, I caught the next thing in the lineup, an interview with Coach Barthez, of the Barthez Battalion.

It was a short peek into their training routine, nothing much. But I was impressed.

"Did you hear what he said to Claude? He's not a bad guy."

"Knowing when to be strict and when to be kind, certainly the ideal instructor," I said smiling on the inside. "He's getting results. His team seems so much more organized than ours..."

"Hey, Kenny, where's our coach?"

"I don't know, Hilary. But I've got to go and update Dizzi with the draw. I'll see if I run into him."

With that, I walked out of the room, grabbing my trusted laptop off of the table on my way out the door.

Because tournament info was top secret until it was made public, it could only be downloaded to computers in one room of the hotel, and only after the TV announcement. Now that the draw was out, I planned to copy it to my laptop.

Upon reaching the 'Data Room', as it was called, I plugged Dizzi into one of the many laptop stations and began my download of the information.

The room was empty, as it almost always was, I knew of no one else who had a laptop...

The door behind me opened then, but I kept my eyes fixed on Dizzi, deciding not to look. But I did reply when spoken to.

"Hello there, young man. Downloading the tournament information?"

"Yes, actually," I said, turning around to see—Coach Barthez! "Wow, you're..."

"Yes. I am. You saw my interview, I take it?"

"I did. I was very impressed with your coaching skills."

"Why thank you. You know, now I remember who you are. You're Kenny, the blader from the BBA Revolution."

I blushed, but only slightly. He knew who I was.

"I wouldn't call myself much of a blader."

"Now, now, don't say that. I'm sure you're an excellent beyblader. You just need to work on your confidence."

I nodded, taking his advice. "I'll try."

For the first time during our conversation, I noticed the laptop he carried. It looked new, and had his team logo on the top.

"That's a nice laptop."

"Thank you. I bought it before the tournament started, and I had it personalized for the team. So far it has served me well," he said, walking over to a laptop station and plugging the machine in.

There was silence for a bit, before I finally spoke. "Download is really slow..."

"Yes, I've found that to be true of all the times I've downloaded tournament information. You'd think with all of this technology, that they would speed this up."

"Yeah," I replied, now really having much to say to that.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck waiting, we might as well find a way to pass time. You wouldn't mind chatting with me, would you?" he said, walking over to a bench and sitting down.

"Of course not!" I said, smiling, and following to sit next to him. I admired the man, chatting with him would be enjoyable.

"Well then, Kenny.." he trailed off. It was clear that he wasn't sure of how to get started.

And come to think of it, I wasn't exactly sure myself.

"I know we both like laptops... and beyblade..."

He smiled at me, his eyes bright as he laughed. "We have only two things in common?"

I looked at him then, noticing his cheerful disposition. It made me want to laugh too, so I did. He gazed down at me while I did so, his eyes.. they were.. I couldn't identify the emotion.

"You know.." he said, quietly.. "you look really cute, when you do that."

I paused, blushing red. "Cute?"

"Oh! Forgive me.. I didn't mean to make you nervous like that... but you do look cute. Are you always this adorable?"

I didn't know how to reply. His compliments were.. awkward, something in my head said so, but still I accepted them, I wanted to hear them, I wanted to hear more.

"No one else really notices that.." I said truthfully. Barthez was the first.

"That's a shame..."

...his sentence broke off.. and his arm slipped around my waist, drawing me near. I flinched, but his eyes reassured me to stay calm.

"..I certainly notice," he finished, holding me tight to his body.

At first I was a bit scared. I wanted him to let go. I wanted to go back to the BBA Revolution with Dizzi. But I also wanted to stay with Barthez.. and so I put my smaller arms around him and held fast.

I almost purred when he pulled me into his lap. I clung to his body like a lifeline, and he stroked through my hair. I had to speak.

"Why?"

"You're so sweet. I had to, had to touch you. You don't mind, do you?"

There was silence. We were both enjoying the other's nearness.

"Kenny?"

I looked up to answer him and he kissed me.

I was shocked. His lips were on mine, his tongue.. oh god.. I felt his hand on my back, he pushed me forward on his lap and continued to kiss me with a passion.

The kiss was broken at the same time I heard a soft tone emitted from both laptops across the room. We looked at each other, neither one eager to get up, but we knew it was time.

Rising from the bench, I stood on somewhat shaky legs. Barthez noticed, taking my hand. He led me over to Dizzi, and I removed the laptop from the station as he did the same.

He shot me a smile and got ready to leave when I called out to him.

"Barthez..?"

"Yes, Kenny?"

"I don't mind. I... I liked that."

"Mind if I ask why?" he said, curious.

"I like you. You're sweet," I said gathering my courage for the next part, "..and you taste good.."

It was his turn to blush as he walked back over to me, placing his arm around me and hugging me one last time before turning and exiting the room, without a word.

I stood, dazed and half-disbelieving, before I too, left the room.

* * *

That afternoon, I watched the Barthez Battalion match very closely, taking every opportunity to look at Barthez. He was so handsome, I thought, several times giggling to myself. The others shot me strange looks, but for the most part ignored me. They wouldn't even believe what had happened that morning, though it replayed in my head repeatedly. He was so charming and he really did taste good and I couldn't stop thinking about him and I wondered if he loved me and if I loved him and...

'Kenny, you're spacing out again.." Hilary said, nudging me. "Are you going to watch the match or what?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, snapping out of it. "Who's winning?"

"Right now, it's tied, both teams have one point. This match between Ray and Miguel will decide it."

Watching the match without spacing out at every moment Barthez was on the screen was difficult, but I managed.

However, about halfway through the match, my spacy mind settled. Dizzi, who had been scanning the match, had picked up on something odd...

"Wow, Ray's beyblade broke the cord—Oh, it's over now!" I heard Daichi exclaim.

"How did that happen?" Hilary said, confused. "Ray SO had that one."

Checking my data, I looked carefully at the replayed match. "Something's wrong.."

I couldn't identify what it was, but something, some attachments had sprung out of Miguel's blade. He'd smashed Ray without even coming near him. And Barthez.. he'd smiled?

"What's wrong, Kenny?" Hilary said, concerned.

"You know.. I don't think the Barthez Battalion won that match fair and square."

As Hilary walked over to view my laptop's data, I looked at the TV. Barthez was holding Miguel's arm high, proclaiming him a hero for his victory.

And somehow, everything felt wrong.

END


End file.
